


i know i got issues, but they drown when i kiss you

by bothsexuals



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothsexuals/pseuds/bothsexuals
Summary: Abed is having a really hard day, thankfully Troy can always help him feel better.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 20
Kudos: 262





	i know i got issues, but they drown when i kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> No, of course I am not projecting my own issues onto Abed and giving him the comfort I wish I could get, what?! Anyways, please enjoy this!
> 
> Title from the absolute masterpiece that is "Don't judge me" by Janelle Monáe.

Some days are harder than others for Abed. Some days his movie references are a little off, a little scarce, sprinkled in so that his friends won’t notice he isn’t fully there. 

Some days reality is a little too difficult to deal with, and it’s easier to pretend he’s someone else. Some days even that doesn’t work, and he just drifts through the day, silently sitting in the group’s study session, his brain unable to retain any information. Today is one of those days.

His mind is still reeling from an unpleasant encounter with his father, trying to forget the hurtful words he said, instead playing them over and over in a heart-shattering loop. He feels as if he’s one misstep away from another claymation episode. 

He thinks his friends must have noticed, this time. He hasn’t said a single word, his mouth falling open for nothing to come out at all. He flinches when a concerned Annie puts her hand on his shoulder; he wants to reach out, apologize, give her one of the chocolates he always carries around for her when he sees her hurt expression, but he can’t bring himself to move. 

He stares blankly at the space in front of him as they all sit in the study room, his father’s voice still ringing through his ears. He can hear his friends’ overlapping voices, but he can’t make out any of the words they’re saying.

“Abed.” 

A word finally makes it through, and he manages to turn his head towards the spot on his shoulder that suddenly feels warmer. He sees Troy’s hand there and this time, he doesn’t flinch. 

“Let’s go," his friend says, and Abed lets himself be guided to a stand and led to their apartment, Troy’s arm around his shoulder, his hand holding tightly onto Abed’s.

There, Troy sits them both down on the couch and winds his arms around Abed, who lets his head rest on his best friend’s chest, allows the comforting rise and fall of his breaths to quieten the loud voices in his mind. 

“Close your eyes,” Troy instructs him, and he does. 

“I don’t know what happened,” Troy says, his voice grounding Abed, slowly bringing him back down to earth, “but I’m here, and you’re going to be okay.” 

Abed thinks he feels a soft kiss be placed on the top of his head, but he can’t be sure. He thinks he feels Troy gently caress his back, feels a hand tangle in his hair and stroke soothingly. It takes him a few minutes to realize it’s all real.

The noises in his head die down, his world stops spinning, and all he can hear now are Troy’s soft, steady breaths. He opens his eyes and tilts his head up to look at his best friend. 

“Better?” Troy asks, a sweet smile on his lips. 

“Yes,” Abed replies, his voice finally coming back to him, and he doesn’t miss the way Troy’s smile widens. 

“I missed your voice,” he says, “the world was too quiet.” 

“It was too loud,” Abed retorts, and Troy nods in understanding. 

“Is it better now?” he whispers. 

“Yes,” Abed replies, “now it’s just you.” 

There is no room for doubt this time, when Troy leans down and places a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

“You make me feel safe,” Abed sounds slightly surprised at his own words, as if they’re a revelation, “did you know that?”

“No,” Troy replies, tears already starting to form in his eyes, “I hoped I did. I try to.” 

“You do,” Abed confirms, “more than anything else.” 

He lifts his head and presses a quick, tentative kiss to Troy’s lips, because it feels like the right thing to do. Troy hooks a hand behind his neck to pull him back in and kisses him slower, sweeter, better than he has ever been kissed. 

Once they pull back, Abed lets his grip tighten around Troy’s waist, and drops his head back to his chest, his eyelids fluttering close. 

He opens his eyes again after some time has passed, and realizes he must have drifted off to sleep. He shifts, alerting Troy of the fact that he’s awake. 

“Hey,” Troy mumbles, sounding like he’d also been sleeping, “you okay?”

Abed exhamines his best friend’s face; the tender look in his eyes, the curve of his nose, the lips he now knows feel incredibly good on his own. He wants to feel that again, he thinks, so he closes the gap between them, kisses his best friend for the third time. 

Troy more than lets him, sighing contentedly and letting his mouth fall slightly open for Abed to explore. Abed’s hand finds Troy’s neck and guides him, tilts his head just right so they can achieve an optimal kissing performance. 

He’s breathless when he pulls away, and thinks Troy must be too, judging by the heaving of his chest. 

“I’m okay,” he finally answers, “are you?”

Troy’s bright laugh fills the room, and Abed’s mouth curves into a pleased smile.

“I’m wonderful,” he says, and kisses the grin off Abed’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this, if you did please leave a comment and/or kudos!


End file.
